What's Interrogator Been Working On?
What's Interrogator Been Working On? Characters: Interrogator, Crimson Guard 820, Over Kill, Barghest Location: Cobra Island R&D Date: 08-26-2019 Summary: Interrogator has been working on something in research and development Category:2019 As logged by Sabels Interrogator says, "I have an announcement in Research and Development if anyone is interested." Interrogator is at his station in Research and Development. There's an odd machine that looks Quintesson in origin hooked into a Sky Serpent. He's making a few adjustments and muttering to himself. Crimson Guard 820 enters with a brisk step, clipboard in hand. That's almost more dangerous than when she has a rifle. The twins, at least, will get a report of whatever it is Interrogator is showing off today. Over Kill says, "Estimated time of arrival 2 minutes 20 seconds" Over Kill arrives ahead of time with a BAT on each side of him. He and the BATs salute all present in unison "Hail Cobra." he says "What have you discovered?" Interrogator looks up at the sound of Over Kill's voice, and at the Crimson Guardswoman. "It's never a good sign to see a Crimson Guard with a clipboard. I have spent a lot of time and resources into this project and the Twins can cancel it!” He thought. He says, "Thank you for coming. I have something promising to show for all my work with the technology we recovered from the Quintessons. I have been working on their cloaking technology and was able to cloak this Sky Serpent for a minute earlier today. It drains a lot of the helicopter's power, and currently takes up more room and weighs more than I like, but I believe with time I can improve all these things." Crimson Guard 820 nods. "How rare are the materials involved?" she inquires, focused on the cost, of course. The Lab! Why would Barghest be here? Stuff. Stuff he has no concept of the making of that he wants. Mystical, powerful, amazing... stuff. When the black armored limey steps in, looking around, he's in full gear. Right up to the helmet concealing his features. Over Kill approaches, looking a bit studious as he considers the options "Would it help if the helicopter had an alternate power source?" the BATlord asks. Interrogator says, "We are able to find them here on Earth and who can put a price on cloaking technology? As for solid numbers, I can have those to you by the end of the week. Now mind you, I have only gotten it to work for roughly a minute before the engine starts to go but with more time, I am confident I can get it to work for combat applications. Maybe I can condense it enough to make personal cloaking devices for our troops. As for your question, Over Kill, that is another part of the project. I have others working on vehicle engines." Crimson Guard 820 makes notes. "Numbers would be appreciated." "Oi! We talkin' cloak tech?" Bargh strides up to the group, hands folded behind his back, "Could go for a shroud an' sneak while I'm out on the take-a-peek eh?" a grin in the distorted voice. Over Kill nods "If you need numbers that is one thing we can provide. Our forces rarely fail." well they did cost Cobra America but who's counting? Interrogator nods and says, "Step back a moment and let me show you what it can do. He starts the Sky Serpent and it roars to life. He wants for it to fully power up and then activates the cloaking device. The Sky Serpent's engine screams as the helicopter blinks in and out for about 15 seconds and then stays GONE for the rest of the minute. There's a faint smell of the engine beginning to burn, and Interrogator powers down the cloaking device. He turns towards his audience and spreads his arms as if to say, "What do you think?" Crimson Guard 820 hmms. "Effective. The power drain would limit maneuvers, but if it could be resolved that would make an excellent weapon of terror." More notes. "Not a very long cloak life my son..." Barghest comments. "What ifn' we adapted them quintywhatsit type power cells as a power source specifically for they cloak tech wot?" Over Kill tilts his head "Effective. Just have to make it last longer that is all." Interrogator says with a sad sigh, "We're working on it. I figured that Cobra Commander would be getting impatient for results so while my team has been working on the cloaking, another team has been working on the engines. Hopefully we can get both to combat capability by the end of this year." Crimson Guard 820 nods. "The main issue with an alien power source is, of course, supply. Obtaining resources from off planet is difficult and expensive. It would be better to develop an engine that works on local fuel of some kind." Interrogator nods to the Guardswoman and says, "That is what I thought as well, so we are only using Earth materials. As you can see, I have just used the design of the Quintessons, I assure you the materials are all from Earth." category:Logs